freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Área de Jogos/@comment-26980193-20150912141843/@comment-26813171-20150920024444
História do meu Fan-Made: São 6 animatronics: Jacksper, o Texugo Typet, a Puma Bordy, o Lobo Tom, o Urso-panda Matt, o Coelho Scroll, o Tigre. Jacksper é um Texugo, e ele tem semelhanças com Freddy, ele tem uma franjinha , a barriga , as mãos ,os pés e uma parte do focinho brancos;o resto é tudo preto.Ele usa só uma gravata azul como acessório.Ele é o cantor da banda.Tem olhos verdes. Typet é uma Puma roxa e rosa, e tem semelhanças com Chica,pois também entrega um cupcake. Tem as mãos, os pés e o focinho rosa.Ela tem uma cauda e usa um babador branco escrito,com letras azuis:Let's Have Fun!!! (vamos nos divertir!).Ela é a segunda voz da banda.Tem olhos azuis. Bordy é um Lobo Cinza-claro e escuro (o cinza escuro é nas mãos, nos pés, no focinho e na sua orelha interna) e tem bigodes. Ele é o guitarrista da banda.Ele tem semelhanças com Bonnie, pois também toca guitarra,mas a guitarra do Bordy é verde e branca.Tem olhos amarelos. Tom é um Urso-Panda (cores normais de um),mas não tem semelhanças com ninguém,pois ele é o baterista da banda. Usa um lenço vermelho com caveiras pretas na cabeça e tem um estilo punk.Tem olhos roxos. Matt é um Coelho amarelo e tem semelhanças com Springtrap, só que ele não é um traje. Ele fica no segundo palco, junto com Scroll, para divertir a metade do público. Também tem cor amarelo-claro nas mãos ,nos pés e no focinho.Tem olhos azuis e uma gravata roxa. Scroll é um Tigre de Bengala que tem semelhanças com Foxy,pois,no lugar de sua mão esquerda,tem uma faca,mas não é muito afiada.Ele tem sua própria enseada,chamada The cove of Scroll,mas prefere ficar junto com Matt para ganhar mais público.Tem olhos vermelhos e uma calça azul, levemente desfiada na frente e nas laterais. Se passa em um restaurante chamado Jack Badger and his Family (Jack Texugo e sua família). E o local é público. Nome: Five Night's at Jacksper (FNaJ) Sinopse:Olá Cliente, bem vindo ao nosso restaurante Jack Badger and his Famlily! Temos todos os tipos de comidas que você imaginar e não imaginar! Se você provar uma delas, com certeza nunca irá se arrepender de ter vindo aqui! Temos todo o tipo de diversão,não deixe passar a oportunidade! Venha para o Jack Badger and his Family! História:Eles (os animatronics) foram criados meses depois que o Fredbear Family Dinner foi inaugurado. o dono do restaurante chama-se Jack Cawton. No início estava tudo bem bem, mas teve uma coisa a qual eles (os funcionários e o público) não contavam... Teve um assassinato de 6 Adolescentes,todos de idade e nome não revelados,mas há quem diga que foi por psicopatia ou covardia. Os policiais nunca encontraram os corpos desses adolescentes. Eles foram mortos bem perto do Jack Badger and his Family. os animatronics ficaram com comportamentos estranhos dias depois do assassinato, e por isso, o restaurante teve de fechar por 1 mês. Contrataram um guarda chamado Andrew Philip, para vigiar os animatronics durante a noite. E assim, tudo começou. Locais:Palco (Jacksper,Typet,Bordy e Tom), segundo palco( Matt e, muitas vezes, Scroll), cozinha, banheiro(masculino e feminino), sala de festas, The Cove of Scroll (Scroll,claro),Escritório (Andrew Philip), área de recreio,parquinho,depósito,corredores e canto das premiações. Dificuldade: Fácil(Night 1 e 2) Normal (3,4 e 5) e impossível (6 e 7) Minigames: só tem 1, que revela toda a história, e se você terminar,pois esse minigame é enorme,uma parte em cada noite,você ganhará prêmios, como pelúcias, réplica de instrumentos e estatuetas. Defesas: Lanterna, Monitor e Máscara do Jacksper (não funciona muito com Bordy e Scroll). Alucinações: você pode ver alguns shadows, como shadow Tom e Matt, e um Barendoeskeleton em cima da mesa do escritório. e é só, espero que tenha gostado!